


Between love and war

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Cock Warming, EXO AU, EXO Smut, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Byun Baekhyun, Gay, Gay Sex, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Human Byun Baekhyun, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Mythology References, Old Gods, Pagan Gods, Points of View, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, True Love, Urban Fantasy, chanbaek au, god chanyeol, god jongin, god kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: What happens when two angry gods decide to take a little revenge on the god of war? A revenge that involves Baekhyun, a human who loves just himself, his war online games and sex. Maybe at the end this revenge will turn out to be a gift for Ares and for the human? Maybe Ares will enjoy too much being Chanyeol, the human?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! As greek mythology lover i wished to write a chanbaek au with greek gods for a very long time, this is my first ff like this, i really hope you enjoy it and i'm sure that in the future i'll write more ff with exo as gods ;) Sorry for my many mistakes but English is not my first language.

APOLLO

Not again. Thought angry Apollo.

That bastard and stupid god of war destroyed another city, with that city all the art, the culture too. Wars not only killed men, but also everything he represented. He took centuries to teach music, arts to humans, they did a great job, he was proud of them, but then wars came and destroyed everything. Luckily, not the memory of certain pieces of arts, but still, he was mad at Ares.

“ you and your angry dick, couldn’t you for once not destroying everything that me and the others do?” said the hearted lips god to Ares.

This one was laying on his bed, drinking and smiling, proud of his own work.

“ relax blondie, you and the others do your jobs, I do mine, nothing personal, sorry”

“I’m so tired of you and your wars and all the blood and your cocky smile “

“ everyone loves my cocky smiles. And my cock”

Apollo sighed: “ it’s useless to talk with idiot gods, you don’t have a brain”

“ I have one, we just use it in a different way, now if you don’t mind you’re annoying me, go to play one of your silly love songs somewhere else, ah I also heard that you and my son are close”

“ everyone loves Eros, he’s kind and he doesn’t think my songs are silly”

“ what a stupid son that I have, me and her mother gave him everything, he’s the most beautiful among all the gods, he could have everyone, but he chose you” said Ares, with a disgusted face

“ he hates you, you know?”

“ and so? Even her mother hates me, we can say that we have a conflict of interests in the family, I make people go to war, to hate each others, my son makes them fuck and falling in love, probably that is why you are always around him, for the sex?” said laughing

“ I repeat, it’s useless to speak with you”

“ then go, leave me alone, little useless god”

He left the god of war, angry, he had never been that angry and offended.

 

“ hey, what’s that face? What happened?” asked later Eros, reaching him, while he was laying on the grass, while trying to compose new art, new music, new melodies to give to humans.

“your dad happened”

“ ah, I see, that bastard. I’m so sorry, really. Hey, why don’t we take a break?” asked the god of love going near him.

“ we’re gods, we don’t go on holiday, we can’t”

“ but we’re allowed to go into humans world sometimes, it’s our duty, to watch them better, to understand them better, to help them”

“ so?” asked Apollo while the hand of Eros’s was rubbing his thigh

“ so, you and me, into the human world, far away from this one, you remember how they used to call us on the earth? Our life there? You were Kyungsoo and I were Jongin, I miss being called like that”

“ that would be like a victory for your father, me running away from him and problems, he would never let me forget this, you know that”

“ fuck my father, he….deserves a punishment”

Apollo looked at him curiously.

“ what do you mean?”

“ he always criticizes me, my mum you…. He just fucks around, literally”

“ why do you speak as if you have already something in your mind?”

“ I want to make him fell for a human”

Apollo looked shocked at him.

“ you can’t”

“ actually I can do that”

“ your power doesn’t work on gods”

“ I know that, but there is a moment, few seconds, when a god is not a god anymore”

Apollo understood his lover’s plan.

Gods were allowed to go on earth. The reasons were a lot. And yes they could also interfere with humans life. Was this right? not really, but they were gods, humans were puppets for them.

When a god went on earth his body or her body had to change, because humans couldn’t really see their true body, or they would have burnt. So their body changed into a human one, but they still had their powers, they weren’t just as strong as when they had their god body. During that transition for a few seconds they were completely humans, while they were waiting for the powers to adapt to the new body.

“ he has to go on earth if you want that to happens”

“ I know, I have an idea”

“ tell me about it”

But the god was kissing his neck.

“ can we stop talking about my dad and doing…each others?”

Apollo smiled. How can he say no to the god of love and lust?

 

ARES

“ he’s such an annoying god” exclaimed Ares

“ are you talking about yourself?”

“Dionysus, go fuck yourself”

“ I already did it, earlier”

“ I didn’t want to know it, anyway I was talking about Apollo”

“ I imagined, since your lovely relationship with him”

He could understand the god. He also hated when the other gods interfered with his work, but he was the god of the war. He couldn’t teach to humans to try to avoid libraries or museums or things like that while they were busy to kill each others. Well maybe he could, but humans weren’t the smartest creation.

Anyway everything in Apollo annoyed him. Especially the fact that he had something with his son Eros.

He wasn’t the father of the year, but at the end he had never had a father who could teach him what it meant to be one, his father was also the father of the half of the gods there and demigods and other creatures all around the world. So no, not the best father. But still he cared about his son and the fact that he hated his own father but he had sex with the god he hated, that annoyed him a lot.

He was surrounded by gods who didn’t understand his work. They all hated him. Maybe the only one who didn’t hate him was his uncle, Hades. Not that he liked him, but their “jobs” were related, at the end most of the souls the god of deaths received belonged to people who died in battle.

Wars were useful. The word needed them, humans needed them, and they can’t help it. His son, like his wife, didn’t understand that. They told him he didn’t understand love, but they were wrong, because he was capable of love. He loved wars. He loved power. He loved fucking.

“ speaking of him” exclaimed Ares while his son was approaching him.

“ I need to go on earth”

“ when and why?” asked Ares curious.

“ Zeus asked me that, it seems it will be not an easy task”

“ so? “

“ so I want your help”

Ares laughed.

“since when you ask me for help? Your smart boyfriend can’t help you or are you already tired of him?”

“ I don’t need a smart god for this”

“ did you just….”

“ listen to me, I don’t like you, you don’t like me. But I need you, let’s say as a bodyguard, I can’t tell you more, it’s like a secret mission, anyway saying no to me it would be like saying no to Zeus”

“ I’m not scared of him”

“ everyone is scared of him, even you the god of the war, but it’s okay, I understand if you don’t want to show your fear, anyway tomorrow, be ready”

“ I didn’t accept it”

“I’m sure you won’t lose the chance to go among humans, being adored by them, fucking them, your things”

And he was right.

Like every god he was fascinated by humans. By their brain, by the way they could be so kind but also so mean towards other humans. At the end they weren’t that different, gods and humans.

Just at one thing they were better, and that was the only thing he agreed with Zeus. Humans were amazing lovers.

Gods and goddesses were good, but boring. Meanwhile humans were far away from being boring.

So even if he hated following Zeus’s orders and in a certain way working for his son, he knew that he would have accepted it.


	2. Chapter two

“ gross” exclaimed a voice.

He opened his eyes and Eros was in front of his bed, looking at him, and at the other two people in his bed with him, with disgust.

“ you’re just jealous”

“trust me, Apollo can give me everything that I want, I don’t need two or more people to satisfy me”

“ gross”

“ dress up, we need to go”

“ I don’t have time for….” He said while looking at the people in his bed.

“ do it quickly and then come”

“ I come here, then I’ll reach you”

“ really, I’ll have nightmares forever”

 

Demigods were better than gods in bed, but soon he would have had more fun with humans.

“ so, ready?” asked Eros once Ares reached him.

“ let’s go, even if I don’t like not knowing what I have to do”

“ are you maybe afraid?” joked Eros

“ you wish that, come on”

“ Jongin, I’m here”said Apollo while reaching them

“ who the fuck is Jongin and why is he here?”

“ Jongin is my name when we’re down on earth and he’s coming with us, he’s part of…..the mission”

“ you should have told me that”

“ well surprise”

“ not funny, so….Jongin eh? “

“ yes, and he will be Kyungsoo”

“ I usually don’t use a name when I go there but now that I think, it would be nice to have a name that humans can scream while I fuck them”

“ you’re so gross” exclaimed Apollo

“ mmmmm Chanyeol, that will be my name”

“ Chanyeol? it sounds strange, but still better than Zeus and Hades’s humans names, Junmyeon and Minseok”

“you really like to judge others, Kyungsoo”

“ don’t start to fight you kids, let’s go”

When a god went on earth they had to change their form. A human body containing a god.

They were like demigods, but more powerful.

But for a few seconds, during the transition they were just humans, the worst seconds of his existence.

“ where are we?” asked Ares, looking around curiously, they were in a street, full of shops, at night.

“ Seoul, Korea” answered Apollo.

“ wow, I didn’t remember our human forms to be so….sexy” exclaimed Eros looking at Apollo who blushed.

“ I didn’t remember I was that sexy in my human form” said Ares while checking himself in the window of a shop.

“ I wouldn’t call you sexy with those ears” said Apollo

“ you’re annoying even as Kyungsoo, so, what do I have to do?”

“ for now, nothing, go to do your things, when I need you I’ll call you”

“ hey, I’m no at your service”

“ relax, have some fun”

“ oh, I will, now go you two, you’re fucking each others with your eyes, so I leave you”

APOLLO

“ so? Did you do it?” asked Apollo while laying naked, next to Eros, also naked, on a bed of a cheap motel.

“ I did part of it”

“ what do you mean?”

“ I need to find the right human”

“ who will be the right human? I mean the poor human”

“ someone that I’m observing for a long time. We could say that he’s like the human version of Ares, he just plays war at a computer”

“ and then? How things will work? Your father will soon understand that there is no mission”

Eros kissed him.

“ don’t worry love. My father is afraid of Zeus. He won’t admit it but I know it, I’ll use that fear and about the plan, well tomorrow I’ll do my work on the human, then they will do everything on their own. They will find each others”

“ and it will be like love at first sight?”

“ mmm not really. It’s always different, it depends on the persons. It could start easily, or not, but they will feel something for each others. Feelings, bad or good, are always the start of everything”.

“ and in the meantime, what we will do?”

“ watch over them, controlling the situation and…..” Eros finished to talk and kissed him, covering his body with his own.

Yes, he liked that plan.

ARES

He had never been to that city, as always when he was on earth he used his power to get a room in the most rich and beautiful hotel of the city. He wanted to explore it, but he needed to take a rest. The transition was not easy.

He really didn’t completely trust Eros and Apollo. He hated not knowing what he had to do. But he couldn’t think why his son could have made that thing up, and Zeus loved to be mysterious, so maybe he was just being paranoid.

New city, new body, it was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter after tomorrow ;)


	3. Chapter three

When he woke up for a moment, he was confused. Then he saw the bed, the room, the big window from where he could see the city. He was on earth, right.

So, what am I going to do today? He thought while dressing up. He looked at himself in the mirror. He liked that human form. He was tall, he had big round eyes and soft pinky lips. He had a muscular body and a deep voice. He also liked those big ears. Just two things were still the same, his hair were silver and his eyes were very light, a color that human couldn’t even dream to have.

So he was Chanyeol. A young attractive Korean man.

The city was his.

He left the hotel and began to explore that city.

It had been years since his visited earth, things changed very quickly down there. A thing that he envied to humans, while up there among gods everything was always the same, always boring.

He spent the day around the city, watching humans and their little world, it was funny. He also wondered what his son and that annoying god were doing.

Soon the evening came. Gods didn’t need to eat, but even if he had powers that body was human, and it was demanding food.

He entered into a restaurant. It was dark, and the music was quite loud.

He sat near a panoramic window and ordered his food and wine.

Humans’ wine and food were delicious.

“ for god’s sake Baekhyun! You barely see us, you never come out with us, you’re always busy with those fucking online games, we’re here for Jongdae’s birthday, please put that damn phone down!”

He turned his head to see who was that angry.

Beside him there was a table of boys, they looked like students, full of life, beauty and lust. They smelled like that. One of them, who must have been Chinese from his accent, was clearly mad at someone whose name was Baekhyun.

“ yixing, mind your own business” exclaimed the boy named Baekhyun.

Ares loved having sex with humans, because they were funny and not boring. But when it came to beauty well, no one could compare to gods and demi gods. Very few humans were beautiful to him. Baekhyun was one of them. He had curly light brown hair that were made to touch, his skin was glowing, and his lips. Ares wanted to taste them, so pinky. He really had the beauty of a god. Everything that he could see in him, his face, his hands, his body, even his voce was perfect.

“ this wine must be very strong” he thought, he couldn’t really think all that about a human. But he did.

“ like the way you always do? We’re friends Baekhyun, but you prefer to play those damn games, the few times you come with us you stay at the phone or you disappear in the bathroom to fuck someone. At least you have a work, I don’t know how, otherwise I could say that your life is just gaming and fucking”

“ I think you’re just jealous of me Yixing at least I have fun, I have a hobby, while you? You just work in your fancy office where they treat you like shit then go back home to your lovely wife I wonder, do you even sleep in the same bed yixing?”

Ares smirked. He liked that boy, he knew how to start a fight. If the other boys at the table didn’t stop them probably they really would have fought there, but Yixing after few insults just left, followed by some other boys.

“ you really have to always ruin everything, don’t you?”

“ fuck off Taemin”

“ as you want Baekhyun, but don’t be surprised if you will stay alone one day”.

Baekhyun was now alone.

He finished the wine on his table then he whispered “fuck this shit” and left.

But Ares didn’t want to lose him. He just found his pray. Not only that boy was beatiful, but he liked his temperament.

He left quickly the restaurant and followed him.

Baekhyun just entered into one of the best inventions of humans: a club.

Ares loved those places, full of lust and sex.

Yes, that human was really an interesting one.

He didn’t have to use his powers to find Baekhyun between the crowd of dancing and drunken bodies. That human was so beautiful that it was like he glowed among the others and everyone was looking at him. He could read that human’s face, he liked to be admired, he knew that people wanted him. He was like him. Baekhyun would have been a good god.

He went to take a drink and then he sat on a black couch, but when he looked at the dancing crowd again he couldn’t see the human anymore.

“ shit” he whispered.

“ are you looking for me?” asked a voice behind him.

Baekhyun was walking towards him, with a smirk on his beautiful face.

“ and who are you? why would I look for you?”

“ I’m not an idiot. I saw you at the restaurant, looking at me, then I realized you were following me. You’re a creepy old man, a good looking one, but still creepy, why did you follow me?”

“ creepy old man is a new insult to me”

“ you get insulted very often?”

“ more than i deserve”

“ so, why did you follow me?”

“ why don’t you sit here?”

The human sat on the couch, not near him.

“ answer me, or I could report you at the police, you know, for stalking me”

“ you’re interesting”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ you followed me because I’m interesting? How can you find me interesting? You don’t know me”

“ your name is Baekhyun, you have a friend called Jongdae and an annoying one called yixing. You’re a gamer, you have a work and you like to fuck around”

“ I repeat it you’re creepy, did you listen to all that at the restaurant?”

“ well I was near and you and your friends were loud”

“ so, you find interesting someone who loves games and to fuck and also ruined his friend’s birthday party?”

“yes”

“ the more you talk the creepier you get, you know, and i don’t know nothing about you, not even your name”

“ I’m Chanyeol”

“ nice to meet you Chanyeol the creepy”

“ just Chanyeol, please”

“ and why were you alone at the restaurant?”

“ I was having my dinner, why humans don’t eat alone?”

“humans?” asked laughing Baekhyun: “ you’re funny, strange but funny, anyway I found my prey for tonight, so bye creepy Chanyeol”

“ wait…”

But the human already left him. He was now talking to a guy who clearly was eating him with his eyes.

Ares smiled. Maybe that evening didn’t end as he wanted, but it had been an interesting day.


	4. Chapter four

“ not that I’m complaining, but I thought that I would have found someone in your bed” said a voice waking him up.

“ son, how dare you waking me up?” said Ares yawning

“ had fun till late yesterday?” asked laughing Eros

“ in a certain way, why are you here?”

He didn’t need to ask how he found him. Gods could scent each others, and locked doors were not a problem.

“ I just wanted to see how you were going”

“ so no tasks for me, yet?” asked suspicious Ares

“ no yet, you can have fun”

“ where is the annoying god?”

“ Kyungsoo, I mean Apollo is at our place”

“ are you on a mission for Zeus or are you two just fucking all day?”

His son laughed.

“ so what did you do yesterday?”

“ went out, exploring the city” and meeting interesting humans.

“ I see, well now I go”

“ finally, I want to sleep, bye” and as he appeared Eros left the room.

He stayed in bed till lunch time. Till his son didn’t need him he wanted that to be his holiday. He deserved it.

He dressed up and left the room to have lunch.

“ that place seems okay” he though in front of a wooden restaurant.

Inside it was nice, as humans would have said: aesthetic.

He took a sit. On the table, there was already the menu.

“ what can I give you sir?” asked someone.

Ares immediately recognized that voice. When he looked at the waiter he wasn’t surprised to see Baekhyun.

“ you”

Baekhyun was surprised: “ the creepy old man!”

“Chanyeol”

“ it’s the same, why are you here? Did you follow me again? really, I’m going to call the police!”

“ what? No no, I didn’t even know that you worked here, It’s just near where I stay and it looked nice”

“ how can I know that you’re not lying?”

“ you just have to trust my words”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ I’ll try to think that it’s just a coincidence, a creepy one, but please leave me a generous tip”

Ares smiled: “ of course. So this is where you work”

“ yes, not the job of my dreams but still, I can pay bills and games so, anyway did you choose what to eat?”

You. I’d like to eat you, thought Ares.

“ yes, just an hamburger and a cola, thank you”

Five minutes later Baekhyun brought his food.

“ creepy guy, the food, is here, on the plate, don’t look at me as if I’m your food, thank you”

Ares smirked.

“ it was dark in the cub, I didn’t notice your hair, I like them, maybe you’re not that old, or you’re just an old man who pretends to be young”

“ this human body is not old” said Ares while eating a chip.

“ your eyes” exclaimed Baekhyun going near him.

“you’re staring”

“ ehm sorry, you’re right”

“ do you stare at all your customers?”

“ just the creepy and handsome ones”

“ at least I’m handsome”

Baekhyun winked at him and went to other customers.

“ was the food good?” asked Baekhyun coming back after he had fished to eat.

Yes, it was, but he was sure that Baekhyun was better.

“what’s that face? Are you going to ask me at what hour I finish to work so you can ask me out? Because as soon as I finish here I have an online game waiting for me”

“ and after that?”

“ after that I’m free, at half past midnight”

“ good, where do we meet?”

“ wait, I was joking, I’d never go out with a creepy guy who seems to stalk me”

“ not even a chance?”

Ares knew that he could use his god’s charm on him. But Baekhyun was his mission. He wanted to have him, without games.

“ just admire my beautiful ass from far away mr creepy, now I have to go back to work”.

 

One thing Ares had never tried: he had never used human technology. He knew about phones, PCs, the internet etc…..but he had never used them. He was curious and he had nothing to do. So it was late afternoon when he found himself into an internet cafè.

The room was full of computers, behind each one of them there was a girl watching some music videos, some of them studying, some guys playing. He thought about Baekhyun.

And that time he was really surprised when he heard his voice.

 

Baekhyun was focused on the screen of the computer in front of him where a man with a gun was killing a group of armed men. He could see his eyes reflected on the screen and he could also understand what Baekhyun felt in that moment. The thrill of the war, of the blood, it didn’t matter if it was just a game. That boy must be angry, with the world.

He realized that he walked towards him just when the human saw him.

“ what the fuck ? oh shit shit shit I’m dead! Fuck it, you distracted me, you idiot I’m dead, fuck you!”

Said angry while putting down the earphones.

“ it’s just a game”

Baekhyun laughed: “ you all say the same thing, anyway I bet money on my victory with other players so you owe me money and losing made me hungry, offer me dinner”

“ so now you’re not afraid of going out with me?”

“ I’m more angry than afraid, so let’s go”

They stopped to buy some street food.

“ so creepy guy, why were you there? Another coincidence?”

“I was curious about…..computers”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ you were curious about computers? Why you talk as if you have never used a computer in your life?”

If only Baekhyun knew who he was.

“I’m still angry and hungry and there they make delicious ice cream, buy me that too”

Ares didn’t say anything.

“ the fact that you didn’t complain about spending money for me means two things: you’re rich as fuck or you want to fuck me very badly”

“ maybe both reasons are the right ones” exclaimed Ares while buying ice-cream. They were leaving the shop when someone called him.

“ Chanyeol”

A first he was surprised because just Baekhyun knew his name. Baekhyun, his son and Apollo.

These last two were walking hand in hand towards them.

“hey Chanyeol! How are you?” asked Apollo.

“ not your business….Kyungsoo”

“ don’t act like that in front of….”

“ Baekhyun, I’m Baekhyun”

“Kyungsoo and this is my boyfriend, Jongin”

“nice to meet you guys, so you know this creepy man?”

Apollo and Eros laughed.

“ he knows you for how long? A day? And he already understood what kind of person you’re”

“ son, you’re not funny”

“ son?” asked shocked Baekhyun.

Shit. Of course with that human form Eros couldn’t be his son. It would have been too strange, he looked too young.

“ he always calls me that even if I’m little younger than him, he likes to feel superior” said Eros saving the situation.

“ so you guys are on a date?”asked Apollo

This time Ares and Baekhyun laughed.

“ he just owned me food, nothing more”

“ ah, I see, well make him spend a lot Baekhyun, we leave you, have a nice evening” said Eros winking at him.

 

“ wow” suddenly exclaimed Baekhyun

“ what wow?”

“ your friends are fucking beautiful”

Of course, they were gods.

“ I’m more beautiful”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ I need to go I have another game in a hour”

“ I’m fascinated about your games, want to talk to me about them?”

“ trust me, you don’t really care about my games, you just want to fuck me”

“ well I can’t say that you’re not right, but I’m still sincere”

“ tomorrow, come at where I work, we go out, again, if you’re really that interested”

Ares smiled in victory.

“ no, sweetie, you’re not winning, you’re going to have what you want, because I’m allowing it, remember this, goodnight Chanyeol”

 

Ares smiled in is bed. Baekhyun was the most interesting human he had ever seen.


	5. chapter five

APOLLO

“ that is the human?” asked Apollo while walking beside Eros and eating an ice-cream.

“ yes, Baekhyun”

“ he’s very handsome!”

“ I know, the first time i saw him I thought he was a demigod. But if outside he’s glowing inside he’s pretty dead. His dad beat him, he went to prison for that, her mum died because of cancer. He started to study but he couldn’t afford it, so he started to work. Just a couple of serious relationships, but they ended in a bad way. All the things that happened in his life made him hate humans and love. He just love his war games and the sex”

“ he really sounds like a human version of your father”

ARES

Third day on earth and he still didn’t have sex yet.

And he knew why.

He wanted Baekhyun.

He had to have him. He had never found a human so interesting. It wasn’t just for the sex. He wanted to explore him in any possible way. It was strange but it felt like he could understand the human, and he was the only one who could. At the same he felt that Baekhyun could understand him, even better than gods.

“ I swear to Zeus, if that annoying god and my son will need me this evening I’ll kill them” he thought while getting ready for going out.

He spent the day going around, observing humans, trying new food. He also found a church, but he didn’t dare to go in before the god that lived there could be annoyed by his presence. But he envied him. He had people who still adored him. He couldn’t complain a lot when it came about being adored, despite other gods the god of war was always worshipped and that thing would have never changed, but he missed the old centuries.

It would have been the first time he saw a human like that. The most of the times he didn’t even know their name or talk, he just fucked them, other times maybe a little chat, but nothing like what was happening with Baekhyun. But Baekhyun was different. It was also the first time that a human didn’t immediately accept to have sex with him and the god of war loved challenges.

When he arrived in front of the restaurant where Baekhyun worked he could see him serving the last tables through the windows.

Five minutes later he was in front of him. He was wearing very tight black jeans, a white oversized sweater and his hair were messier than usual. Ares couldn’t help but smile.

“ I can’t stay out too long, I have…”

“ a game?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“ don’t worry, we can eat and then well, you can go” sighed Ares.

“ so tell me about your games” asked Ares while they were waiting for their pizza

“ you really want to know?”

“ I’m curious”

“ well I started when i was little, I found out that I was good and that they helped me to….” Baekhyun stopped talking. Something changed in his eyes.

Maybe that evening Ares would have discovered more about Baekhyun.

“ help to?”

Baekhyun drank a sip of beer.

“ they helped me to poured out my…anger”

“ I see”

“ no, I don’t think you do. I wasn’t the usual angry teenager, I wasn’t angry because I had pimples on my face, my body was changing or the girl or boy I liked didn’t feel the same”

So he was right, Baekhyun had secrets.

“ my dad beat me. I lived in fear at first, and then it became anger. Then my mum died, she was sick, again, fear but the anger was more. I couldn’t just go around pouring my anger by punching people or fucking, even if I did all this. So…”

Baekhyun stopped again and drank.

“ it’s strange. I don’t even know you creepy man and I’m telling you all these things”

“ I guess I’m charming”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ well I can’t say no. Anyway that is why games are not just games to me. It’s not just a hobby; they are part of my life but…”

“ but no one really understands it”

Baekhyun looked at him and nodded. He could see sadness in his eyes.

“ but I think that the problem is not just the others”

He understood him. He totally understood Baekhyun. Because he was like him.

“ the problem is also you”

Baekhyun looked at him, almost shocked, but curious too.

“ people don’t understand you, right, but you don’t try to help them to understand you, you just push them away”

“ wow and you say that why?”

“ because I’m like you Baekhyun. I’m also full of anger, I also use….well I can say a similar way to yours to pouring up, but people don’t understand me and when they try to I just say fuck off”

“ that sounds a lot like something I’d do”

They both laughed.

“ so your name is Chanyeol, you have two very handsome friends, even if you find annoying the one named Kyungsoo. You like to follow people, you like food, you often talk in a strange way and you’re full of anger. i’m starting to have more info about you”

“ and am I still creepy to you?”

“ you’ll always be creepy to me Chanyeol. But I don’t know why I’m not scared, I feel that I can trust and talk to you”

Centuries could pass, but his charm didn’t.

“ Chanyeol I know it might be strange, but do you want to see me while I play? Maybe I can teach it to you”

Yes! Finally.

“ why not, it will be funny”.

While they were walking towards Baekhyun’s house they passed in front of Greek restaurant, on the door there were some paintings of Greek gods. Ares laughed.

“ what’s funny? Greek food?”

“ no, this painting. I just imagined Zeus having long and white hair”

“ and what’s funny? He’s like that”

“ no, trust me, he’s not like that, he’s more like a young handsome man, the only white thing in him it’s his pale skin”

Now Baekhyun was laughing: “ you’re very strange Chanyeol, anyway, we’re arrived”


	6. chapter six

It was about ten in the morning when someone knocked at his door.

Maybe it was the service, if he would have not answered they would have left him alone, but the person behind the door kept knocking.

He knew it couldn’t be his son or Apollo, locked doors didn’t stop them.

“ ok, ok, I’m coming” he said while leaving the bed, with just his boxer on.

He didn’t know who to expect behind the door, but Baekhyun there was really a surprise.

“ Baekhyun? How??”he asked surprised.

“ you left a ticket at my home, there was the address of the hotel, then I asked for your name and they told me your room”

“ it must have fallen from my pocket yesterday night when..”

“ when I took your pants off and sucked your dick? By the way wow, you have a wonderful view, can I come in?” he asked while entering the room.

“ this room is big as my whole house, why do you live in a hotel?”

“ i...i travel a lot, so it’s useless for me to buy a home, I usually stay at hotels”

“ and you’re rich, this bed is so soft” he said while jumping on it.

“ you could have invited me here Chanyeol, or are you ashamed of me? I’m too cheap for you? Am I just good to suck your dick in the shadow of my little apartment?”

Ares smirked and with a long and fast step he joined Baekhyun on the bed, covering his body: “ never Baekhyun, you’re perfect”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ I slept with your taste on my lips, it was amazing” he said while kissing his neck

“ you can’t tell me these things, while we’re on a bed”

“ why? or what?”

“ it could happen that I take off your clothes and fuck you, right now”

“ what if I wouldn't mind if you actually do that?”

Chanyeol kissed him: “ not now. So don’t you have to work?”

Baekhyun pouted when Ares left his body, his mouth: “ not today, it’s my free day”

“ and don’t you have a game to play?”

“ maybe, but not now”

“ so, do you want to have breakfast?”

“yes, please, I’m starving, if you don’t take me to eat I could eat you, now”

“ well let’s go then, because we both know that you wouldn’t just stop at breakfast with me, we would order a whole meal”

Baekhyun laughed.

Once Ares dressed up they left the hotel.

They had almost reached a place to have breakfast when Ares smelled a god, or better his son. In fact on the other side of the street there he was, with Apollo.

“ Chanyeol, your friends! Hey!” said Baekhyun waiving at them.

Perfect. Really, perfect, thought Ares.

“ oh, what a coincidence!” exclaimed Apollo.

“ yes, what a coincidence, Kyungsoo” sighed Ares.

“ we’re going to have breakfast, do you want to join us?” asked Eros.

Ares wanted to chock his own son in that moment.

“ yes! It would be nice to know you, let’s go” exclaimed happily Baekhyun.

While they were having breakfast, Ares observed Baekhyun. He was different. He was sure that just few days before he would have not accepted to have breakfast, to chat, with two strangers.

“ so, are you dating?” asked suddenly Apollo, making Ares choking with his food.

Were they dating?

Baekhyun answered for him.

“ I don’t like labels. Me and Chanyeol are just two persons with a very strong sexual attraction who are knowing each others”

“ I like this explanation” said Eros smiling: “ you know Baekhyun, our Chanyeol here is usually a grumpy…can I say fucker? So it’s nice to see him with someone like you”

“ I’m not a grumpy fucker”

“ well your friend is right, Chanyeol, you are, but it’s okay, I’m not much better” said laughing Baekhyun.

Luckily the breakfast didn’t last a lot and after it his son and the annoying god left them. Finally alone.

APOLLO

“ they almost look nice, together”

“ that human smelled like Ares, it means that he has his semen in him”

“ ewww eros, it means that they have already had sex?”

“ that or other, I don’t really want to know how ares’s semen ended up in his body, I already have too many nightmares involving sex and my father. Anyway, it’s time for the second part of the plan”

“which consist in?”

“ breaking Ares’s heart. The first part worked really well, it’s so strange to see Ares looking at someone like that, did you notice it?”

“ yes, it was cute, but in a terrible way”

“ yeah I know what you mean. So now I will make the human losing all his interest in him”

“ will the human suffer?”

“ no Apollo, don’t worry, you’re too sweet ,but no, he will just forget everything”

“ so Ares will be the only one suffering”

“ yes, even if probably his pain will last less than a month but still, he deserves it”

“ I agree”

“ we…Eros, we are not being too mean, am I right?”

Eros smiled and kissed him.


	7. chapter seven

It was about ten in the morning when someone knocked at his door.

Maybe it was the service, if he would have not answered they would have left him alone, but the person behind the door kept knocking.

He knew it couldn’t be his son or Apollo, locked doors didn’t stop them.

“ ok, ok, I’m coming” he said while leaving the bed, with just his boxer on.

He didn’t know who to expect behind the door, but Baekhyun there was really a surprise.

“ Baekhyun? How??”he asked surprised.

“ you left a ticket at my home, there was the address of the hotel, then I asked for your name and they told me your room”

“ it must have fallen from my pocket yesterday night when..”

“ when I took your pants off and sucked your dick? By the way wow, you have a wonderful view, can I come in?” he asked while entering the room.

“ this room is big as my whole house, why do you live in a hotel?”

“ i...i travel a lot, so it’s useless for me to buy a home, I usually stay at hotels”

“ and you’re rich, this bed is so soft” he said while jumping on it.

“ you could have invited me here Chanyeol, or are you ashamed of me? I’m too cheap for you? Am I just good to suck your dick in the shadow of my little apartment?”

Ares smirked and with a long and fast step he joined Baekhyun on the bed, covering his body: “ never Baekhyun, you’re perfect”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ I slept with your taste on my lips, it was amazing” he said while kissing his neck

“ you can’t tell me these things, while we’re on a bed”

“ why? or what?”

“ it could happen that I’d take off your clothes and fuck you, right now”

“ what if I wouldn't mind if you actually do that?”

Chanyeol kissed him: “ not now. So don’t you have to work?”

Baekhyun pouted when Ares left his body, his mouth: “ not today, it’s my free day”

“ and don’t you have a game to play?”

“ maybe, but not now”

“ so, do you want to have breakfast?”

“yes, please, I’m starving, if you don’t take me to eat I could eat you, now”

“ well let’s go then, because we both know that you wouldn’t just stop at breakfast with me, we would order a whole meal”

Baekhyun laughed.

Once Ares dressed up they left the hotel.

They had almost reached a place to have breakfast when Ares smelled a god, or better his son. In fact on the other side of the street there he was, with Apollo.

“ Chanyeol, your friends! Hey!” said Baekhyun waiving at them.

Perfect. Really, perfect, thought Ares.

“ oh, what a coincidence!” exclaimed Apollo.

“ yes, what a coincidence, Kyungsoo” sighed Ares.

“ we’re going to have breakfast, do you want to join us?” asked Eros.

Ares wanted to chock his own son in that moment.

“ yes! It would be nice to know you, let’s go” exclaimed happily Baekhyun.

While they were having breakfast, Ares observed Baekhyun. He was different. He was sure that just few days before he would have not accepted to have breakfast, to chat, with two strangers.

“ so, are you dating?” asked suddenly Apollo, making Ares choking with his food.

Were they dating?

Baekhyun answered for him.

“ I don’t like labels. Me and Chanyeol are just two persons with a very strong sexual attraction who are knowing each others”

“ I like this explanation” said Eros smiling: “ you know Baekhyun, our Chanyeol here is usually a grumpy…can I say fucker? So it’s nice to see him with someone like you”

“ I’m not a grumpy fucker”

“ well your friend is right, Chanyeol, you are, but it’s okay, I’m not much better” said laughing Baekhyun.

Luckily the breakfast didn’t last a lot and after it his son and the annoying god left them. Finally alone.

APOLLO

“ they almost look nice, together”

“ that human smelled like Ares, it means that he has his semen in him”

“ ewww eros, it means that they have already had sex?”

“ that or other, I don’t really want to know how ares’s semen ended up in his body, I already have too many nightmares that involves sex and my father. Anyway, it’s time for the second part of the plan”

“which consist in?”

“ break Ares’s heart. The first part worked really well, it’s so strange to see Ares looking at someone like that, did you notice it?”

“ yes, it was cute, but in a terrible way”

“ yeah I know what you mean. So now I will make the human losing all his interest in him”

“ will the human suffer?”

“ no Apollo, don’t worry, you’re too sweet ,but no, he will just forget everything”

“ so Ares will be the only one suffering”

“ yes, even if probably his pain will last less than a month but still, he deserves it”

“ I agree”

“ we…Eros, we are not being too mean, am I right?”

Eros smiled and kissed him.


	8. chapter eight

“ did I offend you with my answer to your friend’s question earlier?” suddenly asked Baekhyun while they were walking among shops

“ what? No, why? I mean, I would have not said it better, it’s fine Baekhyun”

“ good. I mean, we are not dating, aren’t we? We barely know each others”

“ right”

“ but….”

“ but what?”

“ I’d like to know you better Chanyeol”.

They stopped.

Did that human really want to know him? that made him kind of flustered, but also sad. Because Baekhyun couldn’t know him. Everything he would have told him would have been just a lie.

“ you don’t want it, sorry, I take your silence as a no”

Ares felt strange. It was all new.

“ no Baekhyun,my silence means just that it’s a new thing for me, it wasn’t a no”

“ really?”

Ares smiled and nodded.

“ good. Thank you. I …..it’s the first time also for me, I don’t usually open up to people in this way”

“ it’s okay Baekhyun, you can do everything you want with me”

“ well I take note of these words for when we are in bed”

They walked, side by side, in silence, for about an hour.

“ ehm Chanyeol I have to go, i…have a game to play” he said blushing.

He was so cute. His human. No wait, his human?

“ don’t worry, go, do you have plans for dinner?”

“ no, do you have something in you mind? no wait, I have it, I’m sure your hotel has a room service”

“ do you want to have dinner in my room?”

“ I like it, I like the view, and it’s all clean and calm”

“ Baekhyun, we’ll be in a room, on a bed”

“ I know” he said kissing him: “ see you later Chanyeol”.

APOLLO

He was watching a movie on the tv when Eros entered the room and just by seeing his face he understood that something was wrong.

“ we have a problem” said the god while falling on the bed

“ what? What happened?” he asked worried.

“ I followed Baekhyun. I met him outside his house, I think he was leaving to meet Ares. He was surprised to see me, I told him that I was going to meet a friend who lived near by. Anyway I tried to remove my magic on him, to destroy the relatioship with Ares”

“ and? What happened?”

“ I couldn’t do it, Apollo”

“ what do you mean you couldn’t? you felt sorry for your father?”

“ what? No no no, never. I mean, Apollo, I couldn’t take what I did on him back”

“ what does that mean?”

“ that means just a thing. They are soulmates. It was destiny, we just helped it to happen”

“ they’re soulmate? Ares and that human?” Apollo was shocked.

“ I can’t believe it too, i…we did a mess”

“ ehy no no, I mean, you said that it was destiny, so yes, at the end we fucked up our plan, but even if we’re gods we can’t fight destiny especially when soulmates are involved”

“ I know but…now?”

“ I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

“ nothing, Apollo we can’t do anything, at this point making Ares suffering would mean making suffer the human too and we’re not like that”

ARES

Gods and humans had always had relationships. It wasn’t just gods interfering with humans’ lives, but it always happened that a god wanted a human. Usually it was just curiosity, just sex. Sometimes feelings were involved. But every time these relationships ended in a bad way and usually the human ended suffering, being transformed into an animal or other, or worse, dying. On the other side the god maybe at first suffered the loss too, but gods lived forever, they couldn’t suffer forever.

Ares had had humans in his life. It was always for the sex, even if he had to admit that some of them were particularly special. But Baekhyun. Baekhyun was another story. He wanted that human. But it wasn’t just for lust. It was something more, something that he couldn’t explain. There was a word that came to his mind that maybe could describe his feelings, but no, it couldn’t be. He was Ares, the god of war, after all.

Another reason why relationships between humans and gods didn’t work was that they were humans, they were mortals, while gods were immortals, and even if gods could go on earth they couldn’t live there. Or better, they could, but Zeus didn’t allow it.

He took a shower, he informed the hotel that he would have had dinner there and hoping that Baekhyun would have liked his choices he already ordered the food, and wine.

When someone knocked at the door he couldn’t help but smile.

“ hey” exclaimed Baekhyun. He was breathtaking. He was wearing a green jumper. He loved seeing him in oversize clothes because he looked smaller and cute, he just wanted to protect him from everyone. But then he looked at those tight jeans that showed perfectly his body and he wanted to protect him from himself.

“ hey, come in, I already ordered food, they should bring hit sooner, is it okay?”

“ perfect, I trust you. Anyway while I was leaving home I met you friend Jongin”

“ really?” asked suspicious Ares.

“ yes, he told me that he was going to meet a friend”

That was very suspicious. He had to ask to Eros why he was there, because it was clear that he lied to Baekhyun.

Someone knocked.

“ food is here” exclaimed Ares

“ well food arrived few minutes ago and it’s on your bed but okay”

Ares laughed.

The food was on a little table with small wheels, they put it in front of the bed and sat beside one another to eat.

“ were you expecting someone else? This food is for like ten persons”

“ but still you’re eating it all, were you that hungry?”

“ yes and this food is fucking delicious, I might get used to it. Chanyeol, you said that you live in an hotel because you often travel so that means that sooner or later you’ll leave Seoul?”

Sooner or later he would have left earth.

“ yes, Baekhyun”

“ I see, well, it was too perfect to be real, I was being too lucky” said Baekhyun with a sad smile.

Ares felt his heart full of….something.

He put a hand under Baekhyun’s chin: “ Baekhyun, i…don’t want to lie, I don’t want to tell beautiful words and promises, but now I’m here, right? So live the moment, don’t think about tomorrow or the future, just enjoy me, you, now, okay?”

“ okay, you’re right, so we can open that bottle of wine?”

“ everything you want Baekhyun”

“ I go to bathroom while you open that baby”

“ baby me?”

“ no, baby was the bottle” said winking at him.

Few minutes later Baekhyun was leaving the bathroom.

“ why are you staring at me like that?” asked smiling Baekhyun

“ because I still have to get used to your beauty”

“ god Chanyeol, why you make me so weak when you talk to me like that? Really, I can’t with you, you make me feel like..”

“ a god? Well you’re made to be worshipped”

Baekhyun was blushing.

“ have you already started to drink without me?”

“of course no, come here, take this glass”

“ this is very very good”

“ I know, my choices are always good”

“ you know what would be even better? Tasting that wine from my lips”

Baekhyun took a sip of wine and kissed him.


	9. chapter nine

Ares automatically opened his mouth to Baekhyun and he felt the wine. Then he felt Baekhyun’s tongue, his lips, his taste.

“ that was sexy, and wet” exclaimed Baekhyun

“ you have wine on your face” said Ares. He took the human’s face between his hands and kissed his lips, then he licked it, cleaning his face from the wine.

“ shit, I wish I had wine all over my body now”

“ you don’t need to have wine on your body for making me doing it Baekhyun”.

And that was the point of no return.

They put down the glasses and Ares laid on Baekhyun, while taking off his shirt.

As soon as Baekhyun was shirtless Ares started to kiss him, everywhere. When he kissed his nipple and heard him moaning he understood that he found the right spot to focus on.

While he was busy leaving hickeys on Baekhyun’s chest the human managed to take Ares’s shirt off and his own pants.

“ Chanyeol, let me take care of you” whispered Baekhyun while going over him.

“ you’re so beautiful Baekhyun, on me, you’re perfect, literally a god”

Baekhyun kissed him, while sliding a hand inside Ares’s pants.

“ you’re so hard”

“ and you’re grinding on me”

“ how many times can you come Chanyeol? Because I've just started with you”

“ try me Baekhyun, you’ll be surprised”

In fact one of the positive sides of being a god was that he didn’t need time to recover as a normal man, he could have had sex all night.

Feeling Baekhyun over him, the friction, feeling his hard dick rubbing against him. Ares came, with a loud moan.

While he was taking off his now wet pants, he admired Baekhyun, covered in sweat, beside him, with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

“ look at you, you came just with that, imagine when I’ll be inside you”

“ then stop talking and do it, Chanyeol”

Few seconds later Ares, completely naked, was admiring Baekhyun’s naked body. Luckily gods not only were immortals, but their memory was immortal too, he knew that he would have remembered every single detail of that body forever.

“ I hate interrupting this but we need things to go on, wait here” sighed Ares while leaving the bed.

“ Chanyeol, stop staring at me, come here”

He could have admired him forever.

Ares joined him again on the bed, kissing him, he couldn’t stop kissing and touching him.

“ on your hands and knees babe”

And Baekhyun didn’t waste time.

There he was, so beautiful, so exposed.

“ If it wasn’t for my…well my urgent need to be in you Baekhyun I’d eat you, right now”

“ well, we’ll have time for that too, if you want that, I’d literally wouldn’t mind to feel your tongue there” said with a smirk Baekhyun.

Ares traced with a hand Baekhyun’s body, till his ass.

“ so are we going to…oh shit” moaned Baekhyun. While he was talking, Ares put a finger inside him.

“ do it again, and again, and again”

“ just if you moan that way again and again and again”

And he did it. He added another finger, and another, moving them, making him moan.

“ Baekhyun, love, don’t come, not now”

“ you talk as if i could control it, if you don’t want me to come now, you should stop finger me and fuck me”

 

“ Chanyeol? I feel kind of empty…could you hurry up?”

Ares was having problem with the condom. Right. Something so easy, was not that easy for him. Why? because he wasn’t used to use it. Gods didn’t need a thing like that. They didn’t have diseases and they couldn’t take them, and everytime he had sex with a human everything was so fast that he realized that he had never used a condom.

“ here, let me help you” exclaimed with a smile Baekhyun, seeing that he was having hard times. Hard like his pulsing dick.

“ it looks like it’s the first time you put one of this” said laughing Baekhyun.

And he was right. But he couldn’t say : well I never use one because I’m a god.

“ I think it’s because I’m…..to excited”

And that wasn’t a lie.

Baekhyun helped him. Actually he was glad to have had that title problem with wearing a condom because seeing Baekhyun doing it for him made him hornier.

Ares put a hand on Baekhyun’s hip, with the other he lead his cock to his entrance. He went inside him slowly, enjoying every second, every feeling, everything.

“ are you okay?” he asked while kissing his back

“ you can do better, go on Chanyeol, all of you, deep inside me, don’t be a coward”

“ don’t challenge me human” he whispered. Because Ares would have done everything his human wanted, so Baekhyun wanted him, all of him? Deeper? No problem.

With a deep thrust he gave him what he asked for.

Few thrusts later Ares found the right spot and Baekhyun’s moans were music. Knowing that he was giving him so much pleasure was the best feeling for him, yes, of course he was having the time of his long life feeling Baekhyun’s around him, taking him so well, but what he loved the most was the pleasure on Baekhyun’s face, and of course his moans

“ Chanyeol? Now can I ….” He Whispered between a moan and another

“ yes babe, come, you can come”

Few seconds later he came too.

“ ewww Chanyeol, don’t hug me now, I’m….dirty, we’re dirty and sweaty”

“ I don’t care and I don’t have the strength to leave the bed for a shower” said Ares hugging him.

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ you know, I kind of hate you creepy man. You came into my life, you made me…fall for you, and i don’t even know when you leave. Because I know you’ll do it”

Even if he was smiling, Ares read the sadness in his eyes. He felt the same.

He knew that even if he had to leave earth he could have watched over him, he could have gone back to him when he could, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to stay with Baekhyun and he hated lying to him.

But he knew that there wasn’t another option.

Ares kissed him, holding him tight and they fall asleep.


	10. Chapter ten

If it wasn’t for the phone that was ringing he would have kept sleeping, even if baekhyun’s knee was in his stomach and his hand was on his face.

At least the human was still peacefully sleeping.

“ yes?”

“ Ares, it’s me”

Even if the voice was of his human form he knew that it was Zeus.

“ zeus, why are you here? It’s about my mission?”

“ mission? What are you talking bout? Anyway I’m waiting at your hotel, go at the restaurant and ask for Junmyeon, hurry up”

When he put the phone down he thought two things: Apollo and Eros had to explain him some things and he had to leave Baekhyun in his bed, while his plan was waking up with him.

He left the bed, dressing up.

“ are you leaving?” asked yawning Baekhyun.

Ares smiled, he was so pure and beautiful, his body was covered of his marks.

“ my boss wants to talk to me, he’s waiting for me, you can wait for me here, order the breakfast, see you later” he said kissing him.

Zeus’s human form was a young Korean man, very handsome, and everything in him screamed richness and power. Everyone was looking at him, men, women, no one could resist him.

“ ares, sit”

“ why are you here?”

“ I could ask the same to you, but I don’t care, I guess that maybe your son knows better than me what is happening, but anyway I’m here for other. I need you”

“ another war to organize?”

“ yes, but this time we are going on war”

“ what do you mean?”

“ we’re vanishing Ares, people believe in other gods now, so we managed to have a council with all gods, old a new ones”

“ a council is not a war”

“ but it could end in that way, so I need you there, not only as my personal body guard, but you’re a strategos, I need you to observe the ones that could be our enemies”

“ when?”

“ now”

He knew that he would have had to leave Baekhyun. But not that soon.

“ Is there a problem, Ares?”

Yes, he couldn’t leave Baekhyun, he didn’t want to.

“no, not all. I just need…I need to do a thing in my room”

“with thing you mean a person? Well you know me, I love having humans in my bed too, so go, you have five minutes, do it quickly my friend” he said laughing.

Ares run to his room where he found a smiling Baekhyun, covered with sheets, having breakfast on the bed.

“ uh you’re here, I hope you like what I ordered for breakfast and what? What is that face?” he asked while putting down his cup pf coffee.

How could he say it?

For the first time of his existence Ares, the god of was, was afraid. He was afraid of leaving him, afraid of hurting him.

“ your boss didn’t have good news for you? Did he fire you so you can’t allow this hotel anymore? Just let me finish breakfast, and we leave”

“ no Baekhyun, it’s more…complicated” he said while sitting beside him.

“ I hate when people say that”

Ares hugged him.

He wanted to leave him remembering his smell, his hot body. His taste. He kissed him.

“ I have to go Baekhyun, but I want to explain everything to you, I want to and you deserve it. Baekhyun , I’m a g…..”

No.

No no no no.

Once second he was there, kissing Baekhyun and the second after he was back at his home. He was Ares, Chanyeol was gone.

“ fuck it, zeus, you could have let me just few more minutes”

But Zeus wasn’t there. Of course.

he was angry. He was hurt. He was sad.

He couldn’t leave Baekhyun like that, what would have he thought? He saw him disappearing in front of him.

“ Eros. Apollo. I know you can hear me, fucking come here or I’ll kill you, I’m not kidding”

Few seconds later the two gods, with fear on their faces, were in front of him.

“ we can explain”

“ you better do it, but first you have to do a thing for me. You have to go to Baekhyun and explain him what the fuck is going on”

“ but Ares we can’t!”

“ I don’t fuckin care Apollo, you did this mess, you wanted to punish me I guess, and that’s okay, but Baekhyun is just an innocent victim and he deserves to know, if you don’t want to do that for me do it for him. You hate me, both of you hate me, but I know you’re not mean, not towards humans, so do it. I’m literally beginning you”

“ Eros, he’s right. We owe this to the human and he’s beginning us”

“ ok , you’re better than me with words and humans, you go to him I …stay here to explain everything to my father”

Apollo nodded and left them.

“so, now, start to tell me everything son”


	11. chapter eleven

Eros told him everything.

“ everything was going fine, we were having our revenge, we would have cancelled Baekhyun’s memory so the only who have suffered would have been you but…”

“ but you couldn’t do it, because we’re soulmates”

Eros nodded.

Now Ares understood lot of things. He understood why he felt like that towards Baekhyun. The human was his soulmate.

“ are you angry?”

“ I’m mad, completely angry. But I also have to thank you. At the end your revenge turned out to be a gift to me”

“ you really love him, don’t you?”

Love. Yes. That was the word he had in his mind but never dared to say or to think about.

Ares nodded.

“ don’t worry about Baekhyun, Apollo will know the right words to comfort him”

“ keep an eye on him, please son, while I’ll be busy with Zeus”

“ I’ll do it, I promise it”

APOLLO

He felt like shit. Everything started as a stupid revenge, but it ended up being a mess and he deserved it. But Baekhyun didn’t deserve to suffer because of him and his problems with Ares.

He went to the last place where Ares saw the human, but he wasn’t at the hotel, so he reached his house.

He knocked, but no one answered. He knew that Baekhyun was there, he could feel it.

Probably the human just wanted to stay alone at the moment, but he saw Ares disappearing under his eyes, he needed an explanation, before going insane.

So using his power he just entered the apartment.

It was all dark and messy.

He heard Baekhyun in his room and there he found him.

The human was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

“ Baekhyun?” he asked shyly

The human scream shocked.

“ how? Why? shit the door was closed, how can you be here? Oh god I’m going crazy, there is something wrong in me, I see people disappearing and appearing”

“ no no no Baekhyun hey calm down, you’re not going crazy”

“ maybe this is a dream! Even Chanyeol was a dream, a very long dream. The best I have ever had, or I’m part of an experiment, maybe you’re an alien”

“ Baekhyun there is nothing wrong with you and this is not dream, relax, okay, can I sit on the bed? Please, try to breathe, I’m going to explain everything, listen to me carefully and please believe me”

Baekhyun nodded, but he could see that he was shocked and scared.

Eros did a good choice sending him to talk to Baekhyun. At the end he was the god of music, poetry, art, he knew how to use words.

He told everything to the human, he told him that they were gods. He told him about his fight with Ares, about the plan with Eros, about the soulmate thing and now about the mission.

Baekhyun didn’t say a word. He just listened to him.

“ so, Baekhyun, do you believe me?”

Silence.

Then Baekhyun laughed.

Of course, he didn’t believe him.

“ sorry, when I’m nervous or scared I laugh, but yes, shit I believe you, and this makes me crazy, how can a normal personal believe to all that?”

“ because you know that Chanyeol, i mean Ares, is special, you know that there is something very special between you two and the fact that we’re gods explains how he disappeared and i appeared here.”

“ but…I don’t understand, why me? Why you and Jongin I mean Eros, chose me? And how can I be the soulmate of the god of the war? I’m not special, I’m just a human, with lot of problems”

“Eros chose you because you and Ares are similar and you know that. You were the perfect couple, we thought that it was a revenge, but your relationship just helped both of you because, despite the soulmate thing, you need each others, and to Ares you’re special human, very special. He literally begged me and his son to help you, to explain everything to you and I have never seen the god of war begging, especially not me, he hates me”

“ I had sex with the god of war. I sucked his dick”

“ okay, I don’t really want to know this kind of details, but are you okay?”

“ well I don’t really think I’m okay, this is a lot to bare for me, but it also explains everything so on a side I’m better, at least I know why Chanyeol I mean Ares left me”

“ he didn’t want to leave you, he’s suffering”

“ I know, I feel the same. So when can i see him again?”

Apollo sighed.

“ I don’t want to lie to you Baekhyun, I don’t now. It’s true that gods can visit earth, the problem is that we don’t know anything about what will happen after this council he has to attend to. Zeus talked about war. If something like that happens, well, gods could fight for centuries, we’re immortals”

“ so I could see him in a year, in ten years, or never again”

“ yes, I’m so sorry. I have to go now Baekhyun, but me and Eros will come here for you, we won’t leave you alone to live this”.

The human just nodded and laid again, under the blanket.

 

“ so, did you talk to him?” asked eros when he went back.

“ yes, he’s detroyed Eros, he loves him, a lot. They’re soulmates, they will suffer forever for being separated”

“ I know Apollo, I know. “


	12. chapter twelve

THREE MONTHS LATER

 

Ares had never wished a war that bad like in those last months.

The famous council was endless. Gods did not want a war, but still they couldn’t find a compromise. A room full of gods, from everywhere, every centuries, but stupid.

And Ares couldn’t do anything else if not joining them, standing beside zeus, protecting him if he needed him, observing the other gods.

It was useless.

Three months.

Three damn months like that.

Three months without Baekhyun.

He knew about him thanks to Apollo and Eros. Maybe because they felt guilty for what they had done, maybe because they had too feelings for the human, they always kept an eye on him.

Baekhyun and him couldn’t talk, couldn’t see each other, they could talk through the two gods, but there were things that they couldn’t tell. He needed him. He missed him.

There wasn’t a day that he didn’t think about his voice, his lips. He missed his Baekhyun.

Eros told him that Baekhyun tried to be strong; he always said that he was fine, but it was clear that he was suffering. He began to play more games, he lived between his work and the computer, probably if it wasn’t for the money that he needed he would have left his job too and spent the days playing online games.

One day he tried to talk to Zeus. He told him about Baekhyun, he told him that Baekhyun wasn’t just a human, he was his soulmate, he wasn’t asking to leave his place there, but just being able to go on earth at least once a week. But the father of gods didn’t let him, he didn’t believe that a god could have a human as soulmate:” humans are just puppets, you want to fuck one? I’m not saying no, just not now, when we finish here you can go on earth and fuck everyone”.

He might be the most powerful living being ,but he was stupid and stubborn as fuck.

Another day, another council. Everyday, all day, those gods just talked, without solving anything. Anyone had their idea, but they didn’t even try to understand the others.

“ Ares, am I right?”

A very young boy was talking to him.

“ and who are you? The god of glitter?” asked laughing Chanyeol, since the face of the boy was covered with glitter.

“ no, this is just my style, I’m the god of technology, well one of the many. Do you know anything about technology?”

He thought of Baekhyun, his computer, his online games.

“ I know something yes”

“ really? You surprised me, anyway what do you think about all this?”

“ it’s all useless, they are all a bunch of idiots”

“ I agree with you”

APOLLO

At least every week he or Eros went to Baekhyun. He began to feel something for that human, he cared about him and he also knew that he was going through hard times, and he could talk about it just with him and Eros.

Once they went out all together and while they were having a drink Eros noticed that a guy was staring at Baekhyun and told him: “ Baekhyun, that guy seems interested in you why don’t you go to talk to him?”

“ he’s fine, but I’m not single, remember that”

“ Baekhyun, sweetie, but, Ares…”

“ I’m not single” he said again.

Baekhyun knew that he could have never seen Ares again, or he could have waited even years. But he didn’t care.

Eros tried once, without telling him, to use his powers on Baekhyun and another human. But it was useless. Soulmates power was too strong even for the god of love.

It was a Monday. Eros was busy and he went to Baekhyun alone, they were at his house, he was showing him a new online game, the only distraction that he had.

“ shit, I lost again” exclaimed sad.

“ you’ve been playing to that thing for hours, take a break”

Baekhyun stood up and took a beer.

“ Apollo, I was thinking, there is really nothing that I can do to see Ares?”

“ no, I’ve already told you, I’m so sorry “

“ he’s a damn god, he should listen to my prayers” he exclaimed laughing while drinking a sip of beer.

“ prayers. Of course!”

Baekhyun looked at him curious.

“ what? What’s going on?”

“ Baekhyun you’re right. He’s a god. His duty is to listen to humans when they call him, when they pray to him.”

“ I pray to see him every day”

“ but who do you pray Baekhyun?”

“ well I can’t even say that I’m a catholic, so i just pray, more like me talking alone saying things like: please I want Chanyeol back”

“ it’s him that you have to pray Baekhyun, pray to him! Forget for a moment that he’s Chanyeol, think about him as Ares, the god of war, pray to him”

“ but I’m not going on war, how can I pray the god of war?”

“ it doesn’t matter, I think it will work. Zeus can’t say anything, he’s the father of all gods, he’s the boss, but the law is the law, when a human prays to a god this god has to answer, and just this god can decide if giving to the human what he wants or not, Zeus can’t interfere. I’m so so stupid, I should have thought about his before; I’ve always thought as a god, I had to think as a human”

“ so that’s it? I should pray to him? “

“ well it’s the only think I can think of, you can try it”

“ I hope you’re right Apollo”

“ I hope that too, so I leave you, I’m sure that if it really works I’ll know it and good luck Baekhyun”

ARES

“ what does a god of technology do? If I may ask?”

“ well I have to…..”

Suddenly he felt strange. He knew that that god was talking to him, right in front of him, but he heard another voice, he couldn’t understand from where it came, but he heard it very clear and he recognized it. Baekhyun.

“ Ares breath, you miss him so much that now you hear his voice”

But Baekhyun’s voice was loud and clear inside his head.

“ Chanyeol I mean Ares, shit I don’t even know how to pray, I don’t even know if I have to maybe burn a cow? Kill a virgin? How can I pray to a Greek god?”

Ares laughed.

He was praying to him!

“ anyway, let’s try this. Ares, god of war I…no no, okay I start again, I have to be sincere, right? It’s a prayer so I need to use my own words. So Ares, I need you. I can’ go on like this, literally I can’t. It’s like they cut an arm or another piece of my body, I miss something, I miss you. I have never thought to need someone like this, I need my god, I need the god of war, my soulmate. I miss you, I miss your eyes, your lips, your voice, I miss you touch, I miss your dick, wait can i say dick in a prayer? Anyway. Please Ares, come to me, I need you, I pray you, I’m begging you, listen to my words, I need you”.

The moment he realized what Baekhyun was doing he found himself in his room.

He wasn’t at the gods council anymore, in front of him there wasn’t that god anymore. He was in Baekhyun’s room. In front of him there was his bed and Baekhyun was on it, with his eyes closed.

“ please Ares, I hate beginning, but I need you, as much as you probably need me, I can bet that you miss me too, you miss my ass, so come here”

“ you’re right human I really miss that ass”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all thank you for having read this ff, i really enjoyed writing it and i love greek mythology and of course chanbaek, so i hope you liked that story too! Next chapter, that i'll post after tomorrow, will be the last one! If you want to leave comments i always love to chat with you ;)


	13. The end

“ wow, I’m thinking about you so much that I can hear your voice”

“baekhun, love, open your eyes, now” he said while joining him on the bed.

When Baekhyun opened his eyes he started to cry.

“ hey no no, why are you crying? I’m here”

Baekhyun hugged him.

“ that is why I’m crying, because fuck it I could have done it before, three damn months like this, without you”

Ares kissed him and it was like finally after three months he was living again.

From soft the kiss became a desperate one.

He covered Baekhyun’s body, he started to touch him, to kiss him everywhere, while the human kept crying and calling his name

“ I fucking hate you Ares, a dam god, shit a damn god, I thought you were just a creepy man, I missed you so much” he said laughing.

“ I missed your insults too love”

And there he was. Kissing his human, his soulmate. Finally he could feel his touch again, he could taste him again. And that was all he wanted.

Baekhyun was taking off his clothes and he did the same.

“ I missed this, feeling your body on mine, your skin, I’m so happy that I could start to cry again”

“ no please, don’t cry Baekhyun, I’m here, I’m really here”

“ yeah I can feel you really hard”

“ sorry, i…”

“ me too, take me, Ares, please”

“ i have to prepare you first, be patient”

“ no no ares, I don’t care, I felt like shit for all this time, it hurt a lot, I’m not scared of that kind of pain now”

Now Ares, the god of war, wanted to cry, because he hated knowing how much Baekhyun had suffered and he couldn’t do anythig for him.

“ but I want to look you in the eyes while you fuck me Ares, let me ride, let me kiss you”

After three months of pain there he was, with his human and soulmate, he was in him, Baekhyun was riding him.

“ I missed these moans”

“ I missed this dick”

Ares laughed.

He had never had sex like that. That was desperate sex. Every breath, every thrust and moan, there was despair and love.

They came together and Baekhyun collapsed on him, with his head on his shoulder. Ares was still in him.

“ don’t move Ares, the last time I let you go after sex you disappeared. Stay here, inside me”

Ares kissed him.

“ my Baekhyun, my human”

“ i’m not stupid, I know that we can’t have a normal life, I know that you can’t stay here with me, always, you have your god things to do, but now we have a way so when I call you, mr god of war, you better answer me, understood?”

“ I’d never dare to not answering a human’s call”

“ ares, say it, say it, you know what, I need to hear that from you”

And Ares didn’t even have to ask what he meant.

“ I love you”

“ I love you too Ares, god of war”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! I really enjoyed this story and i know that in the future i'll wrote more greek gods au fanfiction, probably longer than this one. I really hope you liked it and if you want to leave comments i always love to chat with you! Also if you want to follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/Satanvale

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, i'll post the next chapter after tomorrow!


End file.
